mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2200
Mikey Episode Number: 2200 Date: Friday, July 16, 1993 Sponsors: F, Q, 19 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to show the campers what is alive in the forest, but they keep correcting him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Penguins sings "Alabamy Bound" while they aboard the Mayflower Ship |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie decides to set up an apple-selling stand, and has everything he needs, leaving out the apples |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nineteen kernels of popcorn pop |- | style"text-align: center"| | style"text-align: center"|The Land Before Time Song | style"text-align: center"|Peaceful Valley from the Great Valley Adventure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones perform "Telephone Rock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if an elephant and a mouse had their features switched around? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog sings "The Cat Came Back," a song about Benny trying to get rid of his cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|During Ernie's naptime, Cookie Monster tries to steal and eat Ernie's pillow by distracting him with a bell. Ernie gets surprised reactions every time the bell rings. (i.e. fire engine siren, telephone, and doorbell) Ernie then decides to share the pillow Cookie Monster, in which Cookie rips it in half and eats his half while Ernie sobs in frustration. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Un pajaro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Rock 'N Roll Readers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" and Baby Bop gets introduced and gets her own name. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog gives the scoop on Humpty Dumpty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens and Bob Dorough sing "No More Kings" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting the man to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds the remote and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A woodpecker drills through a tree to demonstrate entrada and salida |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jane Curtin and the Two-Headed Monster sing “The Alphabet Song” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba" with some sheep, Gladys the Cow, a duck, and Chip. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #19 |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide